


Accident Waiting to Happen

by CascadePD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Atlantis 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Dangerous"- Rodney worries about what he's done.  Set after Trinity





	Accident Waiting to Happen

She yelled at me for an hour. Not that I didn't deserve it. No...this was a Class A fuck-up. Just call me Doctor Rodney "Dangerous" McKay. 

Ooh, that has a nice ring to it. 

Not only can I build a nuclear bomb in 12 hours or less, I can blow up an entire solar system with the flip of a switch. Beat that Zelenka.

She's never going to trust me again, is she?

She has every right not to.

Now's probably not the time to tell her that I've found another of Janus' labs with one of his time machines, huh?


End file.
